Double D's Shrink Ray
by iamacoolguy
Summary: I'm not good at summaries. Double D invents a Shrink Ray that shrinks objects and people. Read and review. NO FLAMING! I'm a beginner! LAST CHAPTER UP!
1. one

God I swear if I hear one more flame...

**Double D's Shrink Ray**

One day Double D was making an invention in his bedroom. He called it the Shrink Ray, which shrinks people. And objects. When he was just about to put in the final touches...two people come crashing through the ceiling, right on to Double D. They were Ed and Eddy.

"I think my liver went down to my feet," said Ed.

"Gentlemen, why did you come crashing through my ceiling?" asked Double D. "My parents could kill me!"

"Double D!" said Eddy. "It was horrible! This alien spaceship abducted us and threw us back down into your house." Double D stared at Eddy.

"Puh-lease!" said Double D. "I'd expect a comment like that from Ed!"

"I'm telling the truth!" said Eddy. "Honest!"

"Well, whatever," said Double D. "Want to go to the Candy Store? I've gotten my allowance." Eddy's eyes lit up. His eyes rolled like slot machines and both eyes turned out to be jawbreakers.

"Would I ever!" said Eddy, grabbing Double D.

"Wait!" said Double D. "I've got my Shrink Ray."

"Your what?" asked Eddy.

"Shrink Ray," said Double D. "The name gives it a clue to what it does, it shrinks objects and people!"

"Cool!" said Ed. "Can I shrink myself into an ant?"

"How useless," Eddy said to Ed. "Who'd wanna be an ant?" Eddy took the Shrink Ray from Double D. He examined it closly. Then Ed took it from Eddy, looking worried.

"What's wrong Ed?" asked Double D.

"What if it blows up?" asked Ed. "Then we'll blow up! And cats would eat us up!"

Double D looked at Ed with the "you're weird" look. "Ed, I hardly doubt a cat would decompose us. And I doubt that it'll blow up on us. Now, let's go to the Candy Store."

"Right behind ya!" said Eddy. So as the Eds were walking down the alley they saw three figures waiting in front of them. They were the Kankers.

"Hiya boys!" said the Kankers.

"Double D!" said Ed. "Help me! Quack." Ed ran around in circles while the other two ignored him.

"I got it!" said Eddy. "Your Shrink Ray!" Eddy grabbed it from Double D's pocket and shrank the Kankers. "And now, payback." Eddy lifted his foot and put it above the Kankers. And he slowly lowered his foot.

That's the end of chapter 1! What should I do? Make Eddy smashed the Kankers? Or have the Kankers escape? Or something else? Tell me in the reviews.


	2. two

Here's the next chapter...

**Double D's Shrink Ray**

(Chap. 2)

Eddy lowered his foot as Ed and Double D watched. Eddy managed to smash one. He stomped on Lee, but the other two escaped.

"Oh no you don't!" said Eddy. "Revenge is sweet!" While Eddy chased the Kankers, Ed and Double D stared at a smashed up Lee.

"Is she dead Double D?" asked Ed

"I believe so Ed," said Double D. After a moment of silence, they cheered and high fived each other. Meanwhile Eddy was chasing the other two Kankers down the street.

"You guys will die," said Eddy. "Count on it!" The Kankers were now down on their knees, begging for mercy. So Eddy had an idea. "Fine, if you don't want to be destroyed, I'll torture you for the rest of your life!" Eddy laughed the most evil laugh he had ever made.

"Now Eddy's scaring me," said Double D. "How about you Ed?" When Double D looked over, he saw Ed curled up in his shirt like a turtle in it's shell. "That's a yes I suppose."

"Now you two will become caged rats!" said Eddy. Eddy grabbed a cage from nowhere and put the Kankers in it. The cage was only hand size, and the two Kankers were squished together.

"All we did was love them!" cried May.

"Yeah," said the Eds at the same time. "But you kept on kissing us when we said to stop and you did embarrasing stuff to us and you deserve it!" The Eds looked at each other.

"Did we say the exact same thing in the same tone of voice at the same volume?" asked Double D.

"Uh..." said Eddy. "Whatever, let's get to the Candy Store!" Eddy dropped the cage and the Eds rushed to the Candy Store.

"Look guys!" said Ed. "A sale on jawbreakers!"

"Yeah," said Eddy. "Coffee flavored. Don't make me puke. I'm looking for Japan flavor."

"I'm looking for Mexico flavor!" yelled Ed, running over Eddy to the Mexico flavors.

"I'm very fond of Spain flavor," said Double D. Once the Eds finally found their flavors, they paid for their jawbreakers and rushed out. They stuck it in their mouths and after an hour, it melted in their mouths.

"How about a scam, boys?" asked Eddy.

"I'm ready Eddy!" said Double D.

"Ready Eddy, I like that," said Eddy.

"I'll get the pickle juice!" exclaimed Ed. "I like pickle juice! And Butter toast! And gravy!" So the Eds got prepared for their scam. What Eddy had in mind was to shrink anybody who came up to the eds...except for Nazz.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

(Sorry it took me so long to get the next chapter up)


	3. third and last

**Double D's Shrink Ray**

So as the Eds were scamming, Eddy had the two Kankers that were still alive in a cage. He laughed like an evil madman. What Eddy planned to do was shrink anybody who came up to the stand and put them in the cage.

"This is gonna be good," said Eddy.

"Eddy," said Double D. "We don't have anything planned for this scam."

"I do," said Eddy.

"Guys, it's Kevin!" said Ed. Kevin and Nazz walked up to the stand. They looked up and had a question mark hovering over their heads.

"So, what's the point?" asked Kevin.

"You'll see," said Eddy. "RIGHT NOW!" Eddy shrunk Kevin and enjoyed it. Now Kevin was a little bug.

"Hey!" exclaimed Kevin. "Am I tiny, or are there three giant dorks!"

"Call us dorks again and I'll smash you and kill you!" said Eddy.

"Eddy," said Double D. "I really don't think you should be shrinking peo-" Suddently Eddy shrunk Double D. He put Double D and Kevin in the cage.

"Blah blah this Eddy don't do that blah blah blah," said Eddy, imatating Double D. Then Eddy shrunk Ed and put him in the cage. "I WILL SHRINK YOU ALL!" Eddy was going a little crazy. No, more than a little crazy. He proceeded to shrink everybody in the cul-de-sac...except for Nazz.

"Oh dear," said Double D. "Eddy's gone mad!"

"I like being the size of a pickle," said Ed. "Now, we can share our relationship with each other." Ed got a pickle and started to kiss it and make out with it.

"What a dork," said Kevin. "I can't wait until I get my hands on Dorky." After about half an hour, Eddy shrunk everybody he could find. The place was empty. Not a soul in sight...well they were all in a cage.

"You guys are my caged rats!" said Eddy. "Ha ha ha ha!"

"Hey you!" said a voice. Eddy looked behind him. It was Nazz. "Make those pour defensless people normal size right now!"

"My girlfriend betrays me?" asked Eddy.

"Dude I'm not your girlfriend," said Nazz. "Well, I have no choice." Nazz knocked Eddy out and grabbed the Shrink Ray. She released everybody from the cage.

"But I liked being the size of a pickle," said Ed. When Eddy woke up, everybody stood over Eddy furious.

"Uh oh," said Eddy. A balloon drifted by and Eddy grabbed on to it. "Catch me if you can suckers!" yelled Eddy. But he started to panic as he drifted too high above the clouds. Faintly a scream was heard, followed by an airplane crashing into something.

"I better call an ambulence," said Double D.

**THE END**

P.S. My next fic will be about Ed playing his video game.


End file.
